We propose to integrate modern bioengineering techniques with psychiatry. We will launch a large-scale systematic operation, driven by modern bioengineering tools and principles, to map key neural circuit dynamics with millisecond temporal resolution. Outcomes of this work will include fundamental new conceptualizations of neuropsychiatric disease, a wealth of basic neuroscience and bioengineering insights, and potent, specific circuit-modulation interventions for treatment of neuropsychiatric disease.